Silent Whisper
by k9cat
Summary: Shizuka's life wasn't perfect. She didn't deny that. But could it get worse? It sure can! People at school will grow up to be people she hates with passions and sore spots are hit. And its NOT just coz of PMS. rated T just in case as usual.......... R


**Okay... New ficcy time. And, don't worry!! I've not abandoned Lili!! (Lovely Lili - please read!!) I just fancied a change. um... So, this fic also has a new character. Hehe. And is set in the**** Marauder's time, which is a bit different from what usual. But heyho!**

**Shizku is MINE!!!! I don't own harry potter la-de-la-de-la!!**

* * *

Shizuka Sasayakimasu scurried down platform 9, searching frantically for platform 9 and 3/4. It was 5 to 11 and her train would leave without her if she didn't find it soon. Neither her parents had gone to Hogwarts, and her father was no use to her where he was right now anyway. A guard person had already threatened to throw the next person out who asked for the platform she needed. She ran her hair through her waist length, black wavy hair in frustration. She was about to give up when she heard a screeching woman the other end of the platform;

"Sirius! You will miss the train if you don't hurry up, you stupid boy!" jogging behind her, was a boy around her age with jet black, shoulder length hair. He was handsome, even for an eleven year old. Sirius took the trolly of the women, whom Shizuka guessed was his mother, and walked up to her. He rolled his eyes and, to Shizuka's surprise, spoke to her;

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Ever been through?"

She shook her head.

"Come on." He led Shizuka to the barrier and... walked right through it. She didn't have time to question it. The train left in two minutes so she followed. On the other side of the barrier, was a large red steam engine. Shizuka saw the boy, Sirius, and clambered on with her trunk, and her small black kitten. She and Sirius found a carriage at the end of the train where the only other occupant, was a sandy haired boy with his nose in a book. It was only then, did Shizuka realize that she hadn't actually said anything.

"Hi." She said lamely.

Sirius laughed. "Are we not past the 'Hi' stage yet?" he asked. Shizuka shrugged.

"Okay then. Hello. I'm Shizuka Sasayakimasu."

Sirius's mouth dropped. "And I thought my name was hard to get right. As you may have heard, I'm Sirius. And that was dear old Mother."

"She must be great at birthday parties,"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. She's the life of them alright." he mimicked hi mother in a shrill voice "'Sirius! Keep your friends away from that tapestry!' 'Sirius! How dare you let Mud-bloods and blood traitors in here!' But she's a lovely woman really! I hope you noticed the sarcasm there, Shiz."

"Shiz? Cool."

"So, where does your name come from?"

"It's Japanese. It means 'Silent Whisper'. Think it was mum's idea of a joke."

"Why? I think it's a cool name."

"Oh, it's not the name its self. I'm part siren. So, y'know. Sweet irony and stuff."

The sandy haired boy looked up. "Part siren?"

Shiz nodded. "Weird huh?"

"Just a little. More the _part _siren. Your father wasn't a siren then?"

"Nope. Squib."

"Bummer," Sirius said. "No wonder you looked lost."

Shiz nodded again. "Yup. So what's your name then?" she asked the other boy.

"Remus Lupin. So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, I'm a Black, so I'll probably get shoved in Slytherin. I'm hoping for Gryffindor though."

"Yeah, Gryffindor for me too. What about you Shiz?"

"I wouldn't know. Neither my parents went to Hogwarts. I think my grandparents were in Slytherin..."

"Wow," said Sirius, "I bet they were glad when they found out your dad was a squib." He quickly added: "No offense meant."

"None taken. So are Slytherin's big on your Blood then? At least I wont get shoved in there."

Shiz, Sirius and Remus had spent the next hour or so playing exploding snap, which had scared the hell out of Shiz, and had hypnotized Shiz's still unnamed cat.

"NO!! Don't eat it!!" Shiz had shouted so many times now as her cat had chased the fragments of card about the compartment. Sirius was in hysterics at Remus was attempting to help Shiz.

"Maybe you should call her Snap!" Sirius said between gasps. Shiz had decided that 'Snap' wasn't that bad a name, and it had stuck.

After they had picked up the cards, the train sped through Hogsmead. Shiz had jumped up to get changed into her uniform.

_I think I'm going to like this school, _she thought. But, Shiz hadn't met the people who would soon be determined on making her life a living hell. People that may change Shizuka's view on magic.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**TELL! ME!!!**

3 k9cat 3


End file.
